The Warrior Code: Punishments
The Warrior Code:'' ' '''1' Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. Punishment: If a cat takes a mate from another Clan and the she-cat becomes pregnant, she must either join the father's Clan or he will join her's. The only alternative is, the she-cat can tell her leader about her mistake, her leader will inform the leader of the father's Clan and either the father will take one or half the kits. 2''' Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 'Punishment: ' If a cat is caught hunting or trespassing on another Clan's territory, they can be taken captive by that Clan and only returned in exchange for herbs, prey, or other necessities, territory is not up for the giving. '''3 Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. Punishment: If a cat eats before an elder, queen, or kit, they will be assigned an elder, queen, or kit to take care of until a moon has passed, they will also eat last. Once that moon has passed, they may return to their regular duties. '''4 '' Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. Punishment: ' ''If a cat or kit plays with the prey rather than eating it, they will be forced to eat last at meal times. '''5 A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. Punishment: ' ''If a leader makes a kit an apprentice before they are six moons old, they will be stripped of their leadership title. '''6 Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. Punishment: ' ''If they new Warrior does not keep a silent vigil, they will have to do so the next two nights to make up for it. '''7 A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. Punishment: If a cat is made deputy without having mentored an apprentice, the leader will be stripped of their title and will return to becoming a Warrior. 8''' The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. 'Punishment: ' ''If the deputy doesn't become leader or refuses to accept the position, they will be punished by StarClan by whatever means necessary. '' '''9 After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. Punishment: ''' ''If the leader does not appoint a new deputy, they will be punished by StarClan by whatever means necessaiy. '' '''10 A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. Punishment: ' ''If the truce is broken, the leader of the Clan who broke it will be killed by StarClan. '''11 Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. Punishment: ''' ''If the boundaries are not checked and marked daily, the Clan who failed to do their duties will have to suffer the possibility of losing territory to neighboring Clans. '' '''12 No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. Punishment: ''' ''If a cat fails to help or save a kit in danger, they will be punished by StarClan by whatever means necessary. '' '''13 The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. Punishment: ''' ''If a cat speaks against the leader's word they will be punished by the leaders of the Clans by whatever means necessary. '' '''14 An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. Punishment: ''' ''If a Warrior does kill another cat for no purpose, they will be stripped of their Warrior title. '' '''15 A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Punishment: ''' ''If a cat does not reject the life of a kittypet, they will be punished by StarClan by whatever means necessary. '' '''16 Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. 'Punishment: ' ''If a Clan does not ask the other Clans for help in a time of need or the other Clans refuse to help, they will be punished by StarClan by whatever means necessary. ''